The Amazing Spider-Man 3
by Kimmy0805
Summary: Gwen comes back to life! But, she's not just good ole Gwen. She wants Peter to pay for "killing her" so she becomes a mad villain with a strong purpose, to kill Spider-Man once and for all. How does Peter take the news? I only did the very beginning, before I continue I want to see what you guys think should happen next. Review and/or PM me. ;) Other chapters will be longer...
1. Killer

**Review or PM me if you want this story to continue. Thanks ;)**

Peter goes to visit Gwen at her grave like he does every morning. This time he notices something a little different. At first he believes some sick kid stuck a fake hand in the ground, so he goes to pull it out. Before he even touched the thing it moved. He thought really motion detectors?! He grabbed the hand, it felt so real. As he pulled it out a wrist followed, then an elbow, and an arm, a shoulder. Finally he saw a head, it was Gwen. She gasped for air. He pinched himself, closed his eyes and slapped himself across the face, when he opened his eyes she was gone. He whispered under his breath, "I knew it was to good to be true."

"What was to good to be true, killer." He heard from behind him. He jumped off his knees, "What did you call me?"

"You're dead meat killer..."


	2. Blue

**I love this story and I hope you guys do too... Keep reviewing and PMing me. :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Amazing Spider-Man

**Peter's POV**

I wasn't quite sure what to say. I just stared at her. "Are you just gonna stand there doing nothing? Run. Speak." She said.

"I didn't I mean.. remember Harry, you know Harry. The green goblin, you know the green mask, flying board, green suit, stink bombs?"

"No I don't remember a Harry or a green goblin. I remember you letting go of me in the clock tower. You were too weak to save me or any of these thousands of helpless people. All of them were killed because you killed them."

"I see where you are coming from, but I was the hero trying to save them, not killing them."

"You let go of me."

"I loved you."

"Run."

"No."

"NOW!" I jumped a bit after she screamed, but I didn't run.

"Gwen! I swear on my life, I love you now and I loved you then. I never stopped. I tried with all my might to save you." Tears were building up in my eyes. I wondered if she was just in my imagination and I was screaming at nothing. "Harry was trying to kill me and stop me from saving you. Please Gwen! Believe me."

"You are... such a liar!" She started to run towards me. I didn't know why, but I felt the need to run and I did. "Harry who?" I stopped "Harry Osborne."

She dashed in the other direction. I guess she did believe me. Wait. Am I letting a girl that everyone thinks is dead just run free. I sprinted to the end of the graveyard. I didn't see her anywhere.

**Gwen's POV**

"Does anyone know Harry Osborne?"

"Excuse me? DO you know where Harry Osborne is?"

"Can someone help me?"

I ran around the streets of New York trying to find him. I need his help.

"Are you the girl looking for Harry Osborne?" A cute boy said to me.

"Yes. I'm Gwen, and you are?"

"Harry Osborne."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. It's me, in the flesh."

"Well, I was hoping for some help."

"Let's go somewhere more private to talk." He took my hand and led me into a small coffee joint on a street corner. It seemed to be closing, few people, few employees, few tables, many boxes.

"So what can I do for you."

"Peter was telling me about your green goblin suit... I was hoping we could make some kind of exoskeleton suit for me too. I want to get back at him for killing me in the first place."

"Oh, this is gonna be great. The three of us could take him down easily."

"Three?"

"Well yeah, The Rhino, he was sent to prison because of spiderman and now he wants to get back at him. Just like you."

"Oh okay."

"We should get started right away."

We walked back to his place. It was huge. I gigantic mansion. He showed me to his lab. The second I walked in, I saw 3 huge, scary body guards, the rhino (I assumed), and a bunch of weapons and exoskeletons in test tubes and hung of walls. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was amazing. I slunched down afraid of the big guys blocking me from entering. Harry walked back over to me, grabbed my hand and dragged me in.

"This is mine, that over there is the Rhino's, those are all kinds of bombs, that is a wall of pistols and rifles. This is my contol panel for all things like moving walls, lights, energy... everything."

"Oooh, what does this-" I reached for a button. Harry slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch."

"What is mine gonna be like?"

"That depends. What do you want to be able to do."

"Fly, have super strength, heal fast."

"Well sounds like you want to be like Peter."

"He's all I've seen other than you."

"OK, what blood type are you?"

"Type A"

"Damn, you can't use his, but we can try to make you an exoskeleton kind of like mine."

"Can it be blue? Blue is my favorite color."

"Okay, fine. Let's get started."

**Peter's POV**

I can't believe Harry already healed and got his hands on Gwen, I am so dead.


End file.
